Tribute Trials
by coolerthancool99
Summary: The 2nd Rebellion happened during the 50th Hunger Games, it failed. The new president turned the 12 Districts to 18 Districts. She also added the Tribute Trails. Rated T for Hunger Games (Tribute Trials?)
1. Intro

_In this, the 2nd rebellion happened during the 50th Hunger Games but they lost, resulting in the Tribute Trials, President Snow died so the new president divided the 12 districts into 18 zones. There isn't a guarantee a victor will win. For example, there is no guarantee Gloss will win his Tribute Trials. I will show in order, name, age, training score, odds. This will be a side project to my 150th Hunger Games. Enjoy._

* * *

Zone 1: Agriculture - Poor

Zone 2: Livestock - Poor

Zone 3: Transportation - Middle

Zone 4: Mining - Middle

Zone 5: Coal - Poor

Zone 6: Masonry - Rich

Zone 7: Medicine - Rich

Zone 8: Technology- Upper Middle

Zone 9: Power- Middle

Zone 10: Fishing- Upper Middle

Zone 11: Luxury - Upper Middle

Zone 12: Textiles - Poor

Zone 13: Lumber - Rich

Zone 14: Manufacturing - Middle

Zone 15: Explosives - Poor

Zone 16: Nuclear - Rich

Zone 17: Military Training - Middle

Zone 18: Grain - Poor

 _As a result of the war with the rebels, each zone will have a male and female, between the ages of 12 and 20, reaped, where they will be delivered to the capitol. They will be transported into an arena where they will fight to the death until a lone victor remains._

The 2nd rebellion happened during the 50th Hunger Games, when there were 5 tributes left. There was Opal, from 1, Maze from 6, Aspen from 7, and Haymitch and Maysilee, from 12. The Gamemakers led all of them to the Cornucopia and they were ready to fight when a huge explosion went off. They looked up and saw that the arena borders were breaking. The capitol starting hunting down previous victors, many of the victors had known about the rebellion and went into hiding. A few weren't quick enough and died. Sadly, the 2nd rebellion failed but in the process, the rebels killed President Coriolanus Snow. During the rebellion, Aspen, Maysilee, and Opal died killing President Snow. The new president, Ava Lysander, separated the 12 Districts into 18 Zones, she also allowed the alive victors of the Hunger Games to stay alive if they became mentors of the Tribute Trials.. Like the Hunger Games each Zone shall have a male and a female reaped and sent to fight to the death. There will be 36 tributes and there will also be Quarter Quells and something new called a Centennial Contrast, which has 2 quells together. They split up the old districts and sent certain families to the new zones. The 1st Tribute Trials is ready to begin.


	2. 1st Tribute Trials

Zone 1: Peter Till, 17 (9) 15-1, and Autumn Grain, 14 (5) 26-1

Zone 2: Philip Baron, 13 (2) 68-1, and Eva Bludd, 16 (7) 18-1

Zone 3: Bentley Diesel, 19 (4) 47-1, and Ferrari Rocket, 15 (8) 12-1

Zone 4: Pick Ferrus, 18 (8) 16-1, and Alex Dust, 12 (1) 80-1

Zone 5: Charlie "Char" Flint, 20 (10) 9-1, and Rose Undertree, 13 (7) 17-1

Zone 6: Alabaster Mortar, 20 (9) 10-1, and Lyme Harriot, 17 (8) 17-1

Zone 7: Theo Logan, 17 (6) 28-1, and Zelda Syringe, 18 (8) 15-1

Zone 8: Hal Json, 12 (3) 58-1, and Siri Pixel, 15, (7) 25-1

Zone 9: Breaker Edison, 17 (4) 49-1, and Joules Thunder, 16 (5) 37-1

Zone 10: Lincoln Toyesh, 20 (10) 9-1, and Kai Tallulah, 13 (7) 19-1

Zone 11: Valor Titan, 16 (8) 18-1, and Jewel Prosper, 15 (8) 19-1

Zone 12: Ty Satin, 18 (7) 20-1, and Velvet Weaver, 15 (5) 28-1

Zone 13: Badrick Wood, 20 (7) 21-1, and Alani Cedar, 15 (6) 23-1

Zone 14: Barney Screw, 12 (4) 50-1, and Lily Cut, 16 (7) 23-1

Zone 15: Alfred Oppenheimer, 16 (8) 17-1, and Elizabeth "Liz" Nobel, 19 (9) 14-1

Zone 16: Enrico Meitner, 17 (9) 14-1, and Lisa Fermi, 20 (9) 15-1

Zone 17: Lance Marine, 16 (6) 30-1, and Oceane Pershing, 18 (10) 12-1

Zone 18: Bart Atworth, 17 (7) 27-1, and Grainne Sunnoria, 19 (8)

 _The Games_

 _ **Enrico Meitner, Zone 16 Male**_

The timer counted down from 60. Holographic numbers were right above the Cornucopia. Tributes were looking around at who they would have to kill. A few seconds later, a loud boom occurred and almost knocked other tributes off their pedestals. A girl about 5 people to my left had blown up. She was from Zone 4, I think.

 _Alex Dust, Zone 4 Female, 36th, Stepped off plate early, Bloodbath_

5,4,3,2,1, I ran for the Cornucopia hoping to get a weapon of some sort. The first weapon I saw was a small blade, not long enough to be a sword, but not short enough to be a knife, I grabbed it and started looking for anything else that might help me. I noticed that Lance was fighting over a bag with Alani Cedar, I ran to attack. I stabbed Lance right in the chest and he let out a scream as his body fell to the reddened grass. I tried to strike Alani but she took the bag and ran.

 _Lance Marine, Zone 17 Male, 35th, Killed by Enrico, Bloodbath_

I looked around for what could be my next kill and saw Jewel, the girl who taunted me for not going through training, and decided to attack her. I ran at her with my blade at the ready, she had a slightly longer blade, that could be called a small sword, and I surprised her and sliced her left arm. She grunted and turned to fight, she swung her sword and I blocked it with my blade. I went to slice her leg and she went to block, when I moved quickly and cut her stomach open. She screamed and I suddenly felt an immense amount of pain in my stomach. I looked and there was a spear that went straight through me and into Jewel. I turned and saw that Lyme had done it, but she also killed her ally. I smiled at the thought and I fell to the ground right as everything went black.

 _Enrico Meitner, Zone 17 Male, 34th, Killed by Lyme, Bloodbath_

 _Jewel Prosper, Zone 11 Female, 33rd, Killed by Lyme, Bloodbath_

 _ **Alabaster Mortar, Zone 6 Male**_

I had grabbed my weapon of choice, machete, and started to hack away the tributes. I ran at Eva Bludd, she attacked first with her scythe, I dodged it. We continued fighting, dodging and attacking, back and forth, until I cut Eva's hand right off. I heard her scream, I also heard another scream, not a pain scream but an angry scream, I felt a knife slice my back a good amount. I turned to see that it was 13-year-old Phillip Baron, Eva's zone partner, that had sliced my back. I roared in anger and slashed my machete straight through his throat and as he fell, I heard him gasp for air, and then began to gurgle. I turned and saw that Eva had bolted on her partner.

 _Philip Baron, Zone 2 Male, 32nd, Killed by Alabaster, Bloodbath_

I then ran at someone else, Barney, from the Manufacturing Zone, and struck him straight through the leg, he screamed as he fell while I smiled. I then fell over because he had sliced my ankle, I managed to stand and stabbed him right in the chest.

 _Barney Screw, Zone 14 Male, 31st, Killed by Alabaster, Bloodbath_

 _ **Ferrari Rocket, Zone 3 Female**_

I was confused how my partner, Bentley, had gotten a low score, I mean i've seen him work at the factory, and he is really strong and great with tools. I managed to get a bow and arrow, I just tried to get as many bags as possible. Alani looked at me like she wanted my bow, she grabbed a hatchet and ran towards me. I shot at her once and she blocked it with her hatchet, she got real close to me when a hatchet flew from my right straight into her head.

 _Alani Cedar, Zone 13 Female, 30th, Killed by Bentley, Bloodbath_

Bentley ran towards her body soon after I realized he had killed her, picked up his hatchet and hers, and ran back to the fight. I was astounded, I wondered if he had been hiding his true abilities, and turned to run to the woods. I managed to get away from the Cornucopia with a bow and 7 arrows, and 3 bags filled with supplies. I figured I was doing pretty good.

 _ **Pick Ferrus, Zone 4 Male**_

I grabbed the first weapon that I could get, which was a scimitar, and got into a sword fight with Zelda Syringe. We fought for a little bit with both of us taking minimal damage. We heard a scream which got Zelda distracted and I was able to run away. I tried to grab as many bags as possible and when I started to run, Valor Titan yelled at me. I turned to face him and he was about 15 feet away from me with a bow, aiming right at me. He fired, there was 8 seconds until I would be dead.

8, I saw the arrow getting closer and I am paralyzed at the spot.

7, I see others fighting at the Cornucopia and him smiling.

6, I feel awful that I won't see my family again.

5, The arrow is about 5 feet away from me now.

4, The arrow is not about 2 feet away and I realize when I die, my zone will be eliminated.

3, The arrow is inches away from my throat.

2\. I can feel the arrow piercing my skin.

1\. It is all the way through and exiting my neck.

0\. Everything turns black and I fall to the ground.

 _Pick Ferrus, Zone 4 Male, 29th, Killed by Valor, Bloodbath_

 _ **Oceane Pershing, Zone 17 Female**_

I got a trident from the Cornucopia and went looking for the Careers. Before the families were sent into the new zones, my family lived in District 4, I even know the tribute from what used to be District 4, Lincoln Toyesh. 7 years ago during the 44th Hunger Games, my brother was killed by a Career. I vowed to kill every Career I meet or die first Career I found was Grainne. She had a scythe and blocked almost every attack I made with the trident. I had a small knife in my left hand and the trident in my right. I knew she was friends with her zone partner, so to get her districted, when Bart came running at me with a kukri, I threw my knife right into his stomach and he fell down. She turned to look at him and I struck my trident down into her chest. She looked down and went limp.

 _Grainne Sunnoria, Zone 18 Female, 28th, Killed by_ Oceane, Bloodbath

I then walked over to her zone partner, Bart, and he looked at me. I stabbed my trident right into his chest.

 _Bart Atworth, Zone 18 Male, 27th, Killed by Oceane, Bloodbath_

I then got tackled and fell over, when my head hit the ground it disoriented me for a moment. I looked at my assailant, it will Peter Till. He looked at me with a look of vengeance. He took his blade and cut my right hand off. I screamed and soon after, he then cut my left hand off. I was roaring in pain and he just sat there. I was practically begging for him to kill me, when he brought his blade down to my feet and cut them both off. I started crying, constant crying, begging him to kill me. He smiled and brought his blade to my throat, but then he shook his head and brought it to my stomach. He cut right into my stomach, and I screamed, cried, and begged all at the same time. He nodded and slit my throat, I was gasping for air for about 3 seconds and everything went black.

 _Oceane Pershing, Zone 17, 26th, Killed by Peter, Bloodbath_

 _ **Charlie Flint, Zone 5 Male**_

I had grabbed a kukri from the middle and I gathered resources and would only kill if they attacked me. My mentor, Haymitch, said he won by having allies to stay alive. Haymitch was infuriated when he discovered who I allied with, I allied with Bentley, who besides him and I, no one knows his secret. He could've scored an 11 if he didn't decide to use his plan. Theo Logan ran at me with 2 small blades. I knocked one out of his hand and he sliced my arm with the other. I managed to knock the other one out of his hands and I stabbed my kukri straight through the bottom of his jaw up to his head.

 _Theo Logan, Zone 7, 25th, Killed by Charlie, Bloodbath_

I picked up his 2 blades and put them in my bag. I ran into the forest looking for my ally.

 _ **Ty Satin, Zone 12 Male**_

I grabbed a spear and went to kill a younger tribute, which was easy pickings, I saw Rose Undertree holding a small knife, and I ran at her. She threw her knife ,with perfect aim, right into my stomach. I growled and threw my spear straight through her chest.

 _Rose Undertree, Zone 5, 24th, Killed by Ty, Bloodbath_

I then ran at my next opponent, Alfred, who was wielding an axe. When I tried to ram my spear into him, he blocked it and buried his axe into my stomach. I knew I wouldn't live much longer. He then burrowed his axe into my left shoulder. I threw my spear out of desperation and it hit him in the chest. I smiled and everything went black.

 _Ty Satin, Zone 12, 23rd, Killed by Alfred, Bloodbath_

 _Alfred Oppenheimer, Zone 15, 22nd, Killed by Ty, Bloodbath_

 _ **Bentley Diesel, Zone 3 Male**_

I managed to get away before the bloodbath ended and I was looking for my ally, Char Flint, when I discovered I was being followed. I was walking through the woods holding my hatchets and turned around quickly ready to throw at my follower.

She spoke, "I am Zelda Syringe and I would like to join you and your ally, Charlie. I don't have a weapon but I have food and medicine."

I said, "Fine, but i'm not stopping until I find Charlie." She then just followed me. I then heard 15 cannons meaning 15 people died in the bloodbath. About 3 hours later, we found Charlie, and we ran about 3 miles away and set up camp.

 _ **Peter Till, Zone 1 Male**_

Everyone has either left the Cornucopia, died in the bloodbath, or is a Career. The leader of the Careers, Lincoln, said we would split into 2 groups of 2 and 3, while one other person would guard the Cornucopia, in the morning. The new Capitol anthem played, and I saw Alex's face first, then Lance, Enrico, Jewel, Alani, Philip, Barney, Pick, Grainne, Bart, Oceane, Theo, Rose, Ty, and finally Alfred. For the first night, I didn't get guard duty once, so when I went to sleep I woke up and it was time to split up.

Lincoln spoke clearly, "The first group is Peter, Kai, and Valor, the second group is Lincoln and Alabaster, while Lyme watches the Cornucopia. We all nod and set out into the woods, except Lyme. My group sets out south towards a valley of forest and then mountains. For about an hour we didn't find anything, then we saw Hal Json, cooking food on a fire. I run up to him and he screams. I grab his jaw and the top of his head, and snap his neck.

 _Hal Json, Zone 8, 21st, Killed by Peter, Day 2_

We continue walking through the woods for a few more hours until we hear some weird noise but we ignore it. We eventually find a camp with Bentley cooking food. He stands up and wields his 2 hatchets.

Valor asked, "You with a 4, how will you deal with us with we have 3 times your numbers and our scores are about twice as much as yours?" He smiles, throws a hatchet straight into Valor's head.

 _Valor Titan, Zone 11, 20th, Killed by Bentley, Day 2_

That freaked us both out and we began to attack. I sliced his arm a bit and he burrows his hatchet into Kai's neck.

 _Kai Tallulah, Zone 10, 19th, Killed by Bentley, Day 2_

I didn't want to end up like them, so I ran and ran, until I got back to the Cornucopia. Lyme, Alabaster, and Lincoln were there.

I spoke out of breath, "I killed Json and then we found Bentley, he is a killing machine, he faked it all, he killed Valor first and then Kai. I ran back to tell you all."

Lincoln spoke, "I think you're lying. I think you want us all dead." The others nodded in agreement. I shook my head. Lincoln shoved his trident into my chest. When Bentley kills them, they will be surprised. Everything went black.

 _Peter Till, Zone 1, 18th, Killed by Lincoln, Day 2_

 _ **Lisa Fermi, Zone 16 Female**_

I had escaped the Cornucopia with a sword and some food and water. I think I will be ok for a few days. I was hiding in a tree when Siri Pixel walked under it. I jumped down and asked if they want to ally. She agreed and we started hunting food. She showed me that she had gotten 3 packs of cracker, 2 bottles of water, and a knife from the Cornucopia. When she turned her back I rammed my sword through her spine and took her supplies. When I finished gathering her stuff, I left her to die, and went to find a new tree to hide in.

 _Siri Pixel, Zone 8, 17th, Killed by Lisa, Day 2_

When I was looking for a new tree, I found a two person alliance, between Eva Bludd and Autumn Grain. I asked if I could ally with them. They said that it would be fine. Eva was missing her hand and it was just a stub. I threw my sword through Autumn and she screamed. Eva impaled me with her scythe. I fell over and tried to crawl away. I heard Eva stand up and she swung her scythe right into my back. I breathed once more and everything went black.

 _Autumn Grain, Zone 1, 16th, Killed by Lisa, Day 2_

 _Lisa Fermi, Zone 16, 15th, Killed by Eva, Day 2_

 _ **Badrick Wood, Zone 13 Male**_

I decide to climb a tree to hide. I make it about 10 feet up, when a branch breaks, and I fall, I hit the ground and everything goes black. I wake up to find Liz and Lily had kept me alive. They told me who had died. They also told me they had a plan to attack the careers. We walked for about 6 hours until we reached the Cornucopia. We snuck up to the Cornucopia, Liz had her spear, Lily had her machete, and I had my axe. We ran inside the Cornucopia and attacked. Lincoln threw his trident straight into Lily. Lyme threw her sword into my chest. Liz threw her spear right into Alabaster's chest. Lyme had thrown a knife into Liz's neck, right as I fell over.

 _Lily Cut, Zone 14, 14th, Killed by Lincoln, Day 3_

 _Alabaster Mortar, Zone 6, 13th, Killed by Elizabeth, Day 3_

 _Elizabeth "Liz" Nobel, Zone 15, 12th, Killed by Lyme, Day 3_

 _Badrick Wood, Zone 13, 11th, Killed by Lyme, Day 3_

 _ **Velvet Weaver, Zone 12 Female**_

I see the 2 from Zone 9 and I got oil and matches from the Cornucopia. I poured the oil around them in a circle without them noticing. I lit a match and dropped it. The oil instantly ignited and slowly burnt closer to them. They started splashing there water at it. It eventually engulfed them and they were screaming to their last breath.

 _Breaker Edison, Zone 9, 10th, Killed by Velvet, Day 3_

Joules Thunder, Zone 9, 9th, Killed by Velvet, Day 3

The fire continued spreading. I ran for my life in the other direction. I was running and I tripped on a rock. I managed to get up with only a few burns on me. I was running towards where I last remember seeing Eva going. I turned towards her camp and the final thing I saw was her scythe coming right for me.

 _Velvet Weaver, Zone 12, 8th, Killed by Eva, Day 3_

 _ **Ferrari Rocket, Zone 3 Female**_

I could see the gleaming Cornucopia from where I stand. I run down to the entrance and the Careers hold their weapons up to me.

I say, "Stop! I know you're one person short to be equal with the other alliance. My training score is 8 and I would like to join your alliance."

Lyme speaks, "Fine."

We went hunting for other tributes, specifically Charlie since he was the highest scoring tribute besides us. They didn't believe that Bentley is that strong but I think he is hiding it. We heard a hissing noise to our left. When we looked we saw about 50 blood red Cobras, some new mutt. We knew it was time for the final battle of the games, so we ran for the Cornucopia. We got there without any of us getting bit at all. We noticed the other alliance and Eva were already there. I ran to fight Eva and Zelda. Eva used her scythe to cut Zelda's left hand clean off. She screamed and then got Eva's scythe buried in her face.

 _Zelda Syringe, Zone 7, 7th, Killed by Eva, Day 3_

She then turned to face me. I had gotten a small sword from the Careers, and I used that to block her scythe. Suddenly, a hatchet flew in and got her neck.

 _Eva Bludd, Zone 2, 6th, Killed by Bentley, Day 3_

Bentley ran in and retrieved his hatchet _._ He turned to face me and I was unable to move. He knew I joined the Careers, and he hates Careers. The final thing I saw was Bentley's hatchet right between my eyes.

 _Ferrari Rocket, Zone 3, 5th, Killed by Bentley, Day 3_

 _ **Charlie Flint, Zone 5 Male**_

It is me, Bentley, Lyme, and Lincoln left. I have my kukri and I am will to kill. Lincoln charges at Bentley while Lyme charges at me. Lyme slices my nose with her blade, I return the attack with a slice cut out of her arm. She yells and slices my leg open. I shove my kukri through her throat, she gasps for breath, and then falls to the ground.

 _Lyme Harriot, Zone 6, 4th, Killed by Charlie, Day 3_

I ran over to help Bentley fight Lincoln. I swung my kukri and he blocked it with his trident. Bentley slashed one of his hatchets at him and Lincoln knocked it away. He hit my kukri arm with his trident and knocked my blade away. He hit Bentley in the shoulder. Lincoln rammed his trident into my stomach and lets me fall to the ground. Bentley continued fighting him while I looked around for any kind of weapon. I saw a blowgun and a dart laying about 5 feet away. I crawled slowly and painfully, leaving a blood trail, over to the blowgun.

I looked up to the sky and said, "I need a vial of poison."

Moments later a silver parachute came down right next to me. I squirted about half of it onto the dart and loaded it into the blowgun. I looked over at Bentley and he had lost his other hatchet and was just dodging the trident. I aimed right at Lincoln and fired. It hit him right in the thigh. He started thrashing around crazily, screaming in the process. He eventually went limp.

 _Lincoln Toyesh, Zone 10, 3rd, Killed by Charlie, Day 3_

Bentley turned and looked at me, he smiled. Once when he saw my injuries he frowned. I managed a laugh and lifted the vial of poison to my mouth. I squirted it before I could see his reaction. I began to spasm all throughout my body and I was in immense pain, but I didn't scream once, I smiled because I knew my friend would win.

 _Charlie Flint, Zone 5, 2nd, Killed by Lincoln and Suicide, Day 3_

 _ **Bentley Diesel, Zone 3 Male**_

I was in shock. I just watched my friend die.

Claudius Templesmith's voice came up, "I present to you the victor of the 1st Annual Tribute Trials, from Zone 3!

* * *

 _How did you guys like the 1st Tribute Trials? Did you expect Bentley to win? I honestly had either Lincoln, Charlie, or Bentley winning from the beginning. Also, for the cannon victors, if they didn't win I will explain why. For Lyme, the extra Zones caused her to lose because if Enrico didn't get reaped then he couldn't cause Jewel to die. Which in Lyme's game, she lived up to the final battle and Lyme and Jewel charged at Charlie causing Jewel and Charlie to die. Then Lincoln and Lyme could kill Bentley, right after Bentley died, Lyme killed Lincoln. The next chapters should be this long too. You can also submit characters for future Tribute Trials. PM me the form using this form:_

 _Name:_

 _Gender:_

 _Zone:_

 _Age:_

 _Training Score:_

 _Open To Alliances?:_

 _Weapon of Choice:_


End file.
